


Ночь навязчивых идей

by Florka



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шон просыпается посреди ночи от того, что ему <i>жизненно</i> необходимо задать вопрос профессору Леншерру. Вот только была ли это его идея?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь навязчивых идей

Черт его знает, что именно разбудило Шона среди ночи. То ли это было стандартное желание добраться до холодильника с целью перекусить бутербродом, которое на середине пути неожиданно переросло в самый важный и неотложный вопрос к профессору Леншерру, то ли само провидение решило сыграть столь злую и бессовестную шутку, то ли какая-нибудь бабочка на побережье Австралии пару раз махнула крылом не в ту сторону.  
Определнно. Во всем была виновата маленькая бабочка и никто больше.  
Насвистывая в голове какую-то веселую мелодию, Шон уверенно приближался к двери спальни профессора Леншерра. Нет, он вовсе не был таким беспечным, как могло показаться: эта дурацкая песенка положительно способствовала отталкиванию опасных мыслей о том, как же именно он войдет в чужую комнату и войдет ли вообще.  
На улице царила непроглядная тьма. Все жители поместья мирно сопели в своих кроватях, абсолютно не подозревая, какие серьезные мыслительные процессы происходили в рыжей голове Шона. Это был уникальный шанс наблюдать столь редкое явление, но, увы: ни один зритель не был удостоен такой чести.  
Шон мялся возле двери, не имея ни малейшего представления, что именно ему сейчас нужно сделать. Правда, зачем в столь раннее время ему потребовалось тревожить профессора Леншера, он вполне себе знал. Но вот только стоило ли считать это желание достаточно важным, чтобы вопрос о нем прозвучал именно сейчас и именно в такой обстановке?  
Проведя бесхитростные логические расчеты, Шон пришел к выводу, что стучаться в дверь без надобности - профессор наверняка крепко спит и даже не услышит этого тихого стука. А потому можно смело открывать дверь, заходить внутрь, подбираться к кровати и осторожно будить, слегка похлопывая по плечу.  
Что он незамедлительно и воплотил в жизнь.  
Опустив ручку двери, Шон уверенно распахнул дверь и зашел в спальню. Профессор Леншерр действительно крепко спал в кровати, с головой накрывшись одеялом - лишь голые пятки торчали наружу. С минуту помявшись в дверях, Шон на цыпочках подбежал к кровати и, наклонившись над профессором, осторожно потряс того за плечо.  
\- Мистер Леншерр, - шепотом пробормотал он. - Мистер Леншерр, проснитесь.  
Профессор что-то пробубнил в ответ, перевернулся на спину и поджал под себя ноги. После чего тут же успокоился.  
Недовольный подобным результатом, Шон настойчиво повторил свою попытку в пробуждении. Безусловно, во второй раз получилось гораздо лучше. Вторая попытка превзошла все самые безумные ожидания Шона, даже те, которые он еще не успел попробовать предположить.  
Профессор Леншерр снова дернулся. Из под одеяла появилась правая нога. Потом снова правая. Но Шон не придал этому особого значения, хотя стоило бы. Затем профессор снова перевернулся, на этот раз на левый бок, что-то тихо пробурчал, отдаленно напоминавшее "до чего же ты неугомонный", перетянул одеяло пониже и оголил перед Шоном густую темно-русую шевелюру.  
Наверное, Шону стоило бы заподозрить неладное и подумать о своих ожиданиях. Но нет. Всё ещё недовольный тем, что разбуить профессора так и не получилось, Шон опять повторил попытку, на этот раз говоря во весь свой голос.  
Профессор Леншерр, которого он столь отчаянно будил всё это время, резко вскочил на кровати, перетягивая на себя одеяло и удивленно взирая на Шона. Другой профессор Леншерр же продолжал тихо сопеть рядом с ним, даже не оборачиваясь на голос.  
Челюсть Шона в один миг стала весить почти как пятикилограммовая груша.  
\- Ты... что... как... Чарльз! - наконец-то собравшись с мыслями, выпалил настоящий Эрик Леншер. От его крика проснулся и второй "Эрик" - Чарльз. Он нехотя перевернулся на спину, сопровождая это спокойным и сонным "поцелуя в лоб было бы более чем...". Договорить он не успел - его мозг оказался тут же заинтересован крайне любопытным видением в виде рыжего парня в семейных трусах с рыбками.  
Шон хотел бы закричать - но не мог. Челюсть перевешивала все его желания и способности.

\- Эй, Кэссиди, перестань так верещать, ты весь дом перебудишь, чудовище! - Шон открыл глаза и тут же сел на кровать. Его за плечо трясла Рэйвен, в другой руке держащая подсвечник. - Что тебе вообще такое снилось, идиот? Тебе кошмары противопоказаны во имя здоровья окружающих. - строго заметила она, отпуская плечо.  
\- Кто-то сильно испугался? - раздался язвительный голос со стороны двери. В проеме, сладко позевывая и потягиваясь, стоял Алекс, тоже разбуженный этой внезапной ночной сиреной.  
Шон ошарашенно осматривался по сторонам. Сон? Сон? Это просто был сон?  
Этажом выше разбуженная посреди ночи парочка старательно боролась со смехом и заметно ему проигрывала.  
\- Кто следующий? - отдышавшись от приступа смеха, любезно поинтересовался Чарльз.  
\- Может, Саммерс? - улыбаясь, предложил Эрик. - И напомни мне всегда быть осторожным с тобой. - заметил он. - Не очень-то хочется однажды обнаружить в своей голове подсунутую тобой идею или воспоминание.  
\- Напомню-напомню, - отшутился Чарльз. - Ты же мне теперь пятерку долларов должен, дружище.


End file.
